


Close your eyes (does it almost feel like nothing changed at all)

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Сехун – наследник престола, презираемый всеми, кроме своей семьи и Цзытао.





	Close your eyes (does it almost feel like nothing changed at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close your eyes (does it almost feel like nothing changed at all)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229528) by miss_aztec57. 



Во дворце холодно ─ сильный морозный ветер дует с юга прямо до порога, испещряя окна белыми кристаллами льда и затягивая небо серыми кучевыми облаками. Сехун сидит, развалившись на одном из высоких стульев, и, закинув ноги на подлокотник, кидает дротики в мишень, чуть повернутую от него вправо. Но большая часть дротиков не попадает в цель. Почти все они застревают в стене за исключением одного, воткнувшегося в поверхность деревянного обеденного стола.  
─ Слуга! ─ кричит Сехун, и один из слуг неохотно выходит и сухо кланяется. ─ Принеси мне что-нибудь теплое выпить.  
Слуга кивает, но недовольно кривит губы.  
─ А моя моча будет достаточно теплой? ─ тихо бормочет он.  
Дротик со свистом проносится мимо его головы и попадает в чучело головы оленя позади. Слуга пронзительно вскрикивает и переводит испуганный взгляд на Сехуна, не сводящего с него глаз.  
─ Повтори еще раз, ─ шипит он, и слуга торопливо отступает с опущенной головой.  
В дверях появляется мать Сехуна и взглядом скользит по разбросанным по всей комнате дротикам.  
─ У тебя получается все лучше и лучше! ─ восклицает она, хлопая в ладони. Стоящий у двери стражник незаметно закатывает глаза. Сехун гордо выпячивает грудь и растягивает тонкие губы в улыбке.  
─ Скоро я смогу ходить на охоту.  
Его мать одобрительно хмыкает и принимается ворковать над ним.  
─ Где отец? ─ спрашивает Сехун, наблюдая за тающим на окне снегом. Его взгляд устремляется куда-то вдаль, следя за движением узорчатых снежинок и вспоминая, как в детстве всей семьей они проводили уютные зимние дни. Сейчас все кажется таким холодным и пустым, и он вздрагивает, обхватывая себя руками.  
─ Житель деревни сообщил, что за холмом в Гарасай видел столп дыма, поэтому он сейчас говорит с ним.  
Сехун хмурит брови.  
─ Когда он вернется? Он обещал продолжить обучать меня биться на мечах.  
─ Скоро вернется, дорогой.  
И тут, словно услышав их разговор, распахиваются двери, но входит вовсе не король.  
─ Цзытао! ─ кричит Сехун и пытается сдержать улыбку. Цзытао преклоняет колено, склоняет голову и только затем поднимается.  
─ Моя королева, мой принц, ─ обращается он к ним. ─ Король прислал меня сообщить, что может задержаться допоздна. И послал меня к Сехуну.  
Сехун тихо вздыхает, без особой благодарности забирая протянутое слугой теплое питье, и начинает пить, не обращая внимания на то, что оно обжигает горло.  
─ Разве ему не нужен начальник стражи? ─ спрашивает мать Сехуна, указывая на Цзытао. Тот в ответ мягко улыбается.  
─ Он сказал, что мы поговорим завтра. Он знает, что я лажу с Сехуном лучше, чем кто-либо, ─ говорит Цзытао и мельком смотрит на принца. Само собой, Цзытао единственный, кто вообще способен ужиться с Сехуном. Сехун фыркает, а улыбка Цзытао становится шире. 

 

Сехун и Цзытао находят во внутреннем дворе место, скрытое от глаз серым камнем и разросшимся плющом. На улице морозно, но снег больше не идет. Сехун дрожит, не смотря на отделанные мехом слои одежды. На Цзытао только свободная тонкая рубаха, подвязанная на поясе ремнем. Он никогда не чувствует холод.  
Цзытао первым нарушает тишину.  
─ Мне жаль, что твой отец не сумел прийти.  
Сехун пожимает плечами и вытаскивает меч. Он сам его выковал, когда ему было всего семь лет. Он не длинный, но тонкий, а лезвие сверкает в лучах выглянувшего из-за облаков солнца.  
─ Все в порядке, ─ отвечает Сехун, становясь в защитную стойку, ─ он все равно никогда не выполняет обещанное.  
Сначала они действуют медленно. Несильный удар слева, смещение вправо, а затем лязг металла двух вновь скрестившихся мечей.  
─ Не поддавайся мне, ─ рявкает Сехун.  
Цзытао ухмыляется и сыплет градом тяжелых ударов, один за другим, изворачиваясь и изгибаясь, и Сехуну приходится использовать все свои силы, чтобы просто блокировать эти удары и избегать лезвия. Цзытао напирает, пока не выбивает меч из рук прижатого к стене Сехуна. Он тяжело дышит, выдыхая белые клубы пара. Меч всего в нескольких дюймах от его горла, и Сехун вздрагивает, не в силах унять оглушительное сердцебиение. Цзытао опускает руку и тихо смеется.  
─ Ты хоть и принц, но тебе еще предстоит многому научиться.  
Сехун его отталкивает.  
─ Прекрати важничать  
─ Хватит быть таким высокомерным.  
Сехун негодующе фыркает, но все равно улыбается. Цзытао не такой, как все. Большинство людей относятся к Сехуну с лицемерной почтительностью. Он много раз подмечал, как за спиной они обругивают его и смотрят с презрением. Они шутят друг с другом, бормочут проклятья себе под нос или насмехаются, когда думают, что он ничего не видит.  
Но Цзытао относится к Сехуну как к другу. Он знает, как можно вывести Сехуна из равновесия, но никогда не делает по-настоящему больно. Он рядом, когда Сехуну грустно, и рядом, когда Сехун счастлив. Они знают друг друга вот уже пять лет, и Сехун уверен, что никто не понимает его так, как Цзытао.

 

Они продолжают практиковаться на мечах, пока Сехун не начинает дрожать. Цзытао укутывает его в меха и ведет обратно во дворец. Они сидят вместе в библиотеке. Откинувшись на Сехуна, Цзытао листает книгу. Он не умеет читать, но Сехун знает, что ему нравится рассматривать иллюстрации.  
─ Разве тебе не следует скоро вернуться к солдатам? ─ шепчет Сехун, наблюдая, как тонкие пальцы Цзытао скользят по страницам. Сехун слышит, что Цзытао что-то утвердительно мычит.  
─ Я не хочу, ─ отвечает он.  
Сехун смеется. Так странно наблюдать, как они оба то выглядят как дети, то ведут себя как взрослые люди. В конце концов, они всего лишь молодые юноши, вынужденные расти слишком быстро в этом мире. Цзытао улыбается и поднимает на Сехуна горящие глаза.  
─ Я бы лучше остался с тобой.  
Сехун хлопает глазами и старается не обращать внимания на то, как начинает гореть шея.  
─ Тогда давай я тебе почитаю, ─ говорит он, шустро выхватывая книгу из рук Цзытао и используя ее, чтобы частично скрыть заливший щеки румянец. Цзытао ерзает на подушках, подбираясь поближе, и кладет подбородок на плечо начавшему чтение Сехуну. Дочитав до четвертой главы, Сехун понимает, что Цзытао уснул, поэтому аккуратно кладет книгу на пол и смотрит, как едва заметно поднимается и опускается его грудь, при этом запуская пальцы в светлые волосы, которые щекочут ногу.  
Как бы он хотел быть таким же отважным, как Цзытао.

 

На следующий день Сехун сидит за длинным столом в ожидании возвращения отца. Закинув ноги на деревянную столешницу рядом с нетронутой тарелкой еды, он жалуется слуге на ужасную готовку. Слуга просит прощения и спешит прочь, чтобы передать его слова повару. Сехун надеется, что повар разозлится достаточно, чтобы пожаловаться отцу ─ она все равно никогда ему не нравилась.  
Его мать сидит рядом с троном и вяжет шарф своему племяннику. От монотонного стука спиц у Сехуна начинается головная боль, поэтому он нарочно запевает старую нескладную песню, чтобы отвлечься от этого звука.  
─ У тебя такой красивый голос, ─ улыбается его мать, не отрываясь от вязания.  
Сехун вздыхает.  
Снаружи доносится шум, и оба поворачиваются в сторону распахнувшихся дверей, в которых появляется отец Сехуна в неизменном сопровождении солдат. Сехун уже готов начать ныть, что он опоздал, но слова застревают в горле, когда он замечает на лице отца твердую решимость.  
Что-то не так.  
─ Что произошло? ─ мать вскакивает на ноги, подбирая юбки.  
─ Начинается война, ─ отвечает отец Сехуна.  
Слуга, принесший напиток, роняет чашу, и та разбивается на мелкие осколки. Сехун смотрит, как часть жидкости исчезает в щелях пола и просачивается сквозь решетку. Он представляет, что это могла быть кровь, и ему становится не по себе. 

 

Нескончаемая ругань приглушенно доносится за стенкой комнаты Сехуна. Он лежит на нетронутых простынях постели в одежде и наблюдает за отбрасываемой на потолок тенью от свечи рядом с ним. Сехун поднимает взгляд на звук открывающейся двери.  
Темная фигура, очевидно обеспокоенная, замирает на пороге. Светлые волосы ярко контрастируют с черными глазами. Меч с ярко-красной рукоятью висит на поясе. Пламя свечи мелькает в его насыщенно-красном отражении.  
─ Цзытао, ─ выдыхает Сехун и натянуто улыбается. Цзытао бесшумно подходит ближе.  
─ Ты в порядке? ─ спрашивает он, и Сехун кивает. Цзытао хмурится и пристально смотрит Сехуну в глаза.  
─ Точно нет, ─ произносит он. Сехун открывает рот, чтоб возразить, но из горла вырывается лишь приглушенный болезненный стон. Цзытао шипит и спешит на помощь. Он аккуратно снимает меч, прежде чем присесть рядом на постель. От одного его присутствия становится теплее, и Сехун чувствует себя чуть лучше.  
─ Мне страшно, ─ шепчет он.  
От этого признания вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь. Цзытао сочувствующе кивает и кладет руку на колено Сехуна. Тот вздрагивает от столь тесного контакта, но отвлекает себя, разглядывая цветочный узор на простынях.  
─ Все в порядке, - говорит Цзытао. ─ Тебе можно.  
Сехун сжимает пальцы в кулак, но прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-либо, Цзытао приобнимает его за плечи рукой и притягивает к себе.  
─ Я позабочусь о нем, Сехун, ─ говорит Цзытао, ─ я обещаю.  
Сердце Сехуна пропускает удар. Смущение сливается со страхом.  
─ Пожалуйста, ─ шепчет он в плечо Цзытао. Пальцы Цзытао сжимают тонкую ткань накидки. Он тихо шепчет слова молитвы и позволяет себе расслабиться под пальцами, выводящими круги между его лопаток.

 

Отец отбывает рано утром.  
Он следует за поднимающимся над замерзшим городом солнцем, и Сехун провожает взглядом исчезающий среди деревьев силуэт.  
Он неподвижно стоит рядом с матерью, а вокруг лишь холод. Зима отравляет его и морозит кости, а разум цепенеет.  
Единственная мысль, которая его согревает, ─ это память об улыбке Цзытао перед его отъездом.  
─ Я обещаю, ─ сказал Цзытао.  
И Сехун позволяет себе поверить.

В последующие дни Сехун тревожится все сильнее и сильнее. Он раздает слугам практически невыполнимые задания в тщетной попытке развлечь себя. Он запирается у себя в комнате и шипит на каждого, кто стучится в дверь. Он жалуется на все, начиная с холодной зимы и заканчивая маленькой птичкой, стучащей по стеклу окна.  
Сон становится для него испытанием. Каждую ночь он часами ворочается с боку на бок. Под простынями становится невыносимо жарко. Но вдруг все прекращается, и холод тонкими иголками пробирается под кожу. Ему удается немного поспать, но даже во сне он видит смерть.  
Сехун часами сидит у парадного входа, ожидая увидеть триумфальное возвращение солдат и улыбающееся лицо отца.  
Вместо этого однажды днем дверь медленно отворяется, и он видит измотанных боями людей.  
Сехун вскакивает на ноги, но солдаты проходят мимо, игнорируя его существование. Сехун хмурится и проталкивается сквозь них, стараясь не измазаться кровью, засохшей на мундирах, и не задеть висящих на поясах острых клинков.  
─ Отец? ─ зовет он.  
Мимо проходят оставшиеся от мужчин тени, едва издающих звуки при ходьбе. Сехун находит хорошо знакомую макушку светлых волос и спешит туда.  
─ Цзытао? Где отец?  
Цзытао стискивает зубы и выдыхает.  
─ Прости меня, ─ все, что он может сказать.  
Сехун падает на колени, опираясь пальцами в холодный каменный пол, а тело начинает содрогаться от переполняющих чувств. Он не кричит – шок сушит слезы, не давая им выхода. Каждый вздох дается с невыносимым трудом.  
Он закрывает глаза и старается дышать ровно, прислушиваясь к биению сердца, чтобы привести себя в чувство.  
Чья-то рука успокаивающе касается его плеча. Прикосновение легкое, но тепло проникает под одежду, стирая последние остатки надежды, как никогда хрупкой.  
─ Идем, Сехун, ─ мягко говорит Цзытао. Его голос буквально поднимает Сехуна на ноги. ─ Ты нужен матери.  
Сехун смотрит на него. В его глазах мелькает тень отчаяния наряду с чувством вины. И вся та злость, которую Сехун испытывал по отношению к Цзытао за невыполненное обещание, растворяется, стоит ему поймать его взгляд. Где-то на задворках сознания Сехун спрашивает себя, почему Цзытао кажется ему взрослее, пусть он и одного с ним возраста.  
Сехун выпрямляется, сдерживая слезы.  
─ После тебя, мой Принц, ─ говорит Цзытао, склоняя голову.  
Этот знак уважения помогает Сехуну вспомнить, где они находятся, и он кивает в ответ, прежде чем развернуться и последовать за солдатами в центральный зал. Только на одно мгновение он чувствует легкое прикосновение на своем запястье.

 

Королева поднимается, когда видит процессию входящих мужчин. Она бледнеет, резко выдыхая. На мгновение все замирают, а потом преклоняют колени и с бесстрастными лицами низко опускают головы. Сехун подходит и становится рядом с ней, стискивая зубы так сильно, как только это возможно.  
Цзытао поднимается первым и подходит ближе, чтобы его было слышно.  
─ Моя королева, ─ шепчет он, ─ мы выиграли битву, но слишком дорогой ценой.  
Цзытао кладет руку на сердце, и нет нужды говорить что-либо еще. Сехун пораженно смотрит, как его матерью овладевает гнев, но спустя мгновение он исчезает, оставляя место смирению. Когда она начинает говорить, ее губы дрожат.  
─ Это сражение станет известным, как “Падение великого короля”, ─ выдыхает она. ─ Мы почтим его память в пик полнолуния.  
─ Слава королю, - молвит Цзытао, и солдаты хором вторят ему.

 

Полнолуние наступит через неделю, и мысли Сехуна омрачены его восхождением на трон. Его готовили к этому дню, сколько он себя помнит. Его начали обучать реалиям королевской жизни еще до того, как он научился ходить. Как будто все, что было раньше, вело к этому моменту, и сейчас Сехун в ужасе. Несмотря на всю его самоуверенность и подачу как принца, Сехун чувствует себя недостойным.  
После смерти отца он плачет один-единственный раз. Усталый и измотанный, окутанный мраком комнаты и опустошенный тоской, Сехун чувствует, как уголки глаз жжет от скопившихся там слез. До сих пор он не позволял себе оплакивать смерть отца, а сейчас в нем будто что-то сломалось. Слезы, одна за другой, начинают скатываться по щекам вниз, падая на пол.  
Он знает, что все они его ненавидят ─ все, кроме членов его семьи. Люди предпочли бы, если бы он исчез. Он сухо смеется, но этот смех заглушается слезами, потому что он всегда хотел внимания, и скоро все внимание нации будет приковано лишь к нему. Жестокая насмешка судьбы.  
Дверь в его комнату открывается, и Сехун поспешно пытается вытереть слезы, но только лишь размазывает их по лицу. Свет стоящей на шкафу свечи обрисовывает фигуру начальника стражи. Цзытао смотрит на него и тут же подходит ближе.  
─ Сехун, ты плачешь? ─ восклицает он, но Сехун качает головой, отводя взгляд. Цзытао, мягко взяв за подбородок, поворачивает его голову к себе.  
─ Все будет хорошо, ─ тихо говорит Цзытао и старается выдавить улыбку, но она гаснет и полностью исчезает. Он ласково ведет большим пальцем по щеке Сехуна.  
─ Я не готов к этому, ─ признается Сехун.  
─ Это страшно, ─ соглашается он, ─ но ты готов. Ты был готов всю свою жизнь.  
─ Но они ненавидят меня. Никто не хочет видеть меня королем.  
Цзытао хмурится. В тусклом свете можно увидеть морщинку между его бровей.  
─ Я хочу, чтобы ты был королем, ─ заявляет он. Сехун фыркает и тихо смеется. Цзытао отстраняет руку от лица Сехуна, но придвигается ближе на кровати, соприкасаясь с ним ногами.  
─ Позволь мне рассказать тебе историю, ─ негромко начинает он. ─ Жил-был один мальчик ─ маленький, тощий, живущий в трущобах. Он привык к тому, что его дразнят за слабость, за то, что он из другой страны, что он просто-напросто другой. Никто не любил его. Поэтому он решил стать сильнее и почти каждый день практиковался с деревянным мечом. Он учился драться, блокировать удары и понимать людей, которые ненавидят его.  
И однажды, когда группа мальчишек накинулась на него, он дал отпор и победил. Он стоял, удерживая напавшего на него мальчика за заломленную за спину руку. Ребенок поднял на него полные страха глаза, умоляя отпустить. И мальчик отпустил его. Но на этом он не остановился, продолжая тренироваться каждый день, пока однажды тайком не пробрался во дворец и не принял участие в отборе королевских стражей. Он был вдвое моложе всех своих противников, но ему удалось победить всех. И этот тринадцатилетний мальчик был назначен начальником королевской стражи. Ему было всего тринадцать, но он, наконец, заслужил уважения.  
Цзытао умолкает и опускает руку на колено Сехуна. В его глазах решимость, но взгляд теплый, и Сехун тянется к нему.  
─ Я даже не думал… ─ начинает Сехун, но не знает, как ему закончить.  
Он знал, что Цзытао ─ самый юный начальник королевской стражи за все столетие, но он ни разу не удосужился спросить его о прошлой жизни. В груди всё сжимается, и он ощущает вину. Пальцы Цзытао сильнее сдавливают колено Сехуна.  
─ Эй, я рассказал это не для того, чтобы расстроить тебя. Я просто хотел показать тебе, что ты можешь заслужить уважение. Сехун, я ручаюсь за то, что однажды все они полюбят тебя. Ты очень хороший, они просто еще не увидели этого.  
Сехун чувствует, как его захлестывает волна благодарности, и он поднимает взгляд. Сейчас Цзытао искренне улыбается ему.  
─ Ты считаешь, я хороший? ─ спрашивает Сехун слегка удивленно.  
Цзытао прикусывает губу и едва заметно краснеет.  
─ Ты ─ Принц, ─ говорит он.  
─ Это не ответ.  
Цзытао прочищает горло и собирается уходить. Но прежде он бросает на Сехуна взгляд, словно что-то взвешивая, после чего подается вперед и нежно целует его в губы.  
─ Приятных снов, будущий король, ─ бормочет Цзытао.  
И затем он уходит, прошелестев одеждой и тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
На улице идет снег, но Сехуну кажется, что его кожа горит. 

 

Во дворце, познавшем горе, тихо. Печаль дождевыми каплями стучит в окна и прячется в глубине теней. Сехун медленно идет по коридору, шествуя мимо громадных портретов его предков, висящих на стене.  
─ Через неделю и твой портрет будет висеть здесь.  
Сехун поворачивает голову, когда Цзытао подходит и становится рядом. Каждый портрет писался сразу после того, как новый король был коронован. Сехун совершенно забыл об этом.  
─ Полагаю, что да.  
Цзытао смотрит на него и нервно прикусывает губу. Он медлит, но затем подает голос.  
─ Сехун, прости меня, ─ шепчет он, ─ за прошлую ночь… Не надо было так поступать. Мне не следовало…  
─ Все в порядке.  
─ Что?  
Сехун делает шаг к нему и берет его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
─ Я сказал, что все в порядке.  
Он улыбается, несмотря на то, что его лицо сейчас ужасно горит. Цзытао поднимает глаза, затем опускает их на переплетенные руки. Он коротко и удивленно смеется.  
─ Ты же останешься со мной, правда? ─ спрашивает Сехун.  
Ему не нравится, с какой робостью он это говорит, а также то, что его голос дрожит и срывается в шепот. Цзытао кивает.  
─ Навсегда, ─ отвечает он.

В ночь перед церемонией Сехун не может уснуть. Он меряет шагами комнату, шепотом отсчитывая каждый из них, прежде чем устало рухнуть на кровать. Пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, он только запутывается ногами в простынях. Раздается тихий стук в дверь. Сехун поднимается, и, потирая глаза, идет открывать.  
─ Прости, ─ первое, что произносит Цзытао, входя в комнату, ─ Я не мог уснуть.  
Сехун вздыхает.  
─ Я тоже.  
─ Из-за завтрашнего дня?  
─ Да. А ты?  
─ Тоже.  
Сехун хмурится.  
─ Почему ты переживаешь?  
Цзытао неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Без меча на поясе и при этом освещении он выглядит по-другому. Обычный высокий парень с худыми руками и добрыми глазами.  
─ Из-за тебя, конечно же. Я хочу, чтобы все прошло идеально.  
Сехун опускает голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку.  
─ Ты же знаешь, меня здесь все ненавидят, но ты… Ты не такой. Я не понимаю.  
Цзытао делает несколько шагов вперед и берет Сехуна за руки. Он наклоняется и медленно целует его.  
─ Это потому что они не знают тебя так, как знаю я. Просто дай им время. И, наверное, прекрати уже кричать на слуг.  
Он улыбается и снова целует Сехуна, который чувствует, как болезненно трепещет сердце в груди. Это все еще ново для него, и он нерешительно отвечает на поцелуй. Когда Цзытао прижимается к нему, прося большего, после секундного колебания он позволяет ему, и в комнате сразу становится жарче.  
Он падает спиной на кровать, а Цзытао забирается сверху, упираясь ногами по обе от него стороны.  
С губ Сехуна срывает тихий вздох, когда их бедра соприкасаются в первый раз. Но затем он сам тянется к нему, кладя руки на талию Цзытао, подающемуся навстречу. Удовольствие, которое растекается по всему телу, он никогда еще в жизни не испытывал.  
В голове вспыхивает мысль, что ему придется найти невесту. К подобному относятся терпеливо, но королевская семья не может позволить себе выставлять это напоказ.  
Но пока он позволяет Цзытао притянуть себя ближе и что-то нежно шептать ему на ухо, когда они переходят границу и растворяются в пучине блаженства. 

 

Утром он просыпается от приглушенного света ламп и ласково, но твердо тормошащего его за плечо Цзытао.  
─ Сехун, тебе пора готовиться, ─ раздается голос Цзытао, и Сехун зевает, открывая глаза и просыпаясь окончательно. Цзытао улыбается и легонько целует его в кончик носа.  
─ Церемония начнется через четыре часа, у тебя еще много дел, ─ говорит он.  
Он пытается заставить Сехуна встать, но судя по тому, как Цзытао медленно водит пальцами по обнаженному бедру Сехуна, он тоже не спешит подниматься.  
Сехун убирает светлую прядь волос с глаз Цзытао и вздыхает. Он встает с кровати, и, моментально почувствовав холод, быстро и аккуратно начинает одеваться. Цзытао становится позади него и помогает натянуть тунику, а поверх нее - парадную рубаху, ловко застегивая ее сзади. Он обжигает шею Сехуна горячим дыханием. Тому безумно приятно, что кто-то любит его взаимно.  
─ Королевская мантия будет у твоей матери, ─ говорит Цзытао.  
Он касается за ухом холодным кончиком носа, а потом сменяет его теплыми губами.  
─ Иди, найди ее, встретимся позже.  
Сехун разворачивается в его объятиях и робко целует. Цзытао улыбается в ответ и оставляет его одного.

 

Церемония начинается в мрачной атмосфере. Тело короля выносят из зала на деревянном настиле из досок и несут по улицам, чтобы люди могли отдать дань уважения. Сехун впервые видит его после сражения. Щеки испещрены порезами, а на груди зияет глубокая рана. Тело усыпано цветами, но даже их белоснежных лепестков недостаточно, чтобы укрыть от взора темно-красную кровь.  
Многие люди на улицах рыдают. Некоторые склоняют головы и нашептывают молитвы, в то время как остальные, как правило, маленькие дети, кладут венки на землю перед процессией.  
Они сжигают его на окраине города. Сехун смотрит, как языки пламени лижут деревянные доски, и черный дым устремляется к серому небу.

 

Когда они возвращаются во дворец, атмосфера меняется. Залы украшают в честь коронации нового короля. На столах сверкают золотые приборы, и, кажется, что краски возвращаются в этот мир.  
Слуга случайно врезается в вошедшего в зал Сехуна, и мужчина тут же, запинаясь, бормочет извинения. Сехун хмурится, но ловит взгляд Цзытао и расслабляется. Он чуть наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и кладет руку на дрожащее плечо слуги.  
─ Это моя вина, ─ признается он. ─ Если кому и следует извиняться, так это мне.  
Слуга поднимает на него изумленные глаза. Стоящие поблизости тоже немало поражены. Сехун улыбается и продолжает путь к трону.  
Верховный священник поднимает корону, и Сехун опускается перед ним на колени.  
─ Как феникс восстает из пепла, когда один король повергнут, другой должен занять его место. О Сехун рода Тианотов, сын великого короля, я молю тебя справедливо и непоколебимо править этой землей. Пусть твое правление длится долго, а твое королевство процветает.  
Священник опускает корону на его голову. Она тяжелая, и большая часть золотых листьев, что обвивают ее по краю, холодным металлом касается лба. Священник вскидывает руки.  
─ Я являю вам седьмого короля рода Таинотов, короля Сехуна.  
Сехун медленно поднимается, чувствуя на плечах белоснежную меховую мантию. Когда он поворачивается, все как один опускаются на колени. Краем глаза он замечает, что его мать тоже преклоняет колено. Сехун обводит взглядом зал, ощущая силу, сжимающую все внутри и сдавливающую легкие. Он не желал этого ─ он никогда не хотел обладать такой властью.  
─ Я благодарен, ─ произносит Сехун.  
Он говорит тихо, но безмолвная толпа слышит его. Люди поднимают головы, когда Сехун падает на колени. По залу разносится тихий гул. Цзытао, приподняв брови, наблюдает за его действиями.  
─ Я буду служить вам верой и правдой, ─ продолжает он, прежде чем приклониться к самой земле, касаясь носом холодного каменного пола.  
Когда он вновь поднимает взгляд, в глазах людей он замечает неподдельное удивление и благоговение. Цзытао улыбается, и Сехун убеждается в том, что принял верное решение.  
После того, как толпа расходится, чтоб насладиться приготовленными королевскими поварами блюдами (Сехун думает, что позже ему следует извиниться перед поваром, несмотря на все прежние разногласия), Цзытао появляется перед новым королем.  
─ Мои поздравления, ─ говорит он, низко опустив голову, ─ ты станешь хорошим королем, Сехун.  
Сехун улыбается и вертит в руках золотую брошь, скрепляющую мантию у шеи.  
─ Я сделаю все возможное, ─ отвечает он.  
Когда рука Цзытао касается его ладони, задерживаясь на ней на мгновение дольше, чем положено, Сехун улыбается и чувствует, как в груди разливается спокойствие.

Все будет хорошо.


End file.
